hacker in love part 2
by blackcatchichi
Summary: 16 year old hacker falls in love


He grabs your hand and bites the rice ball. "Hmm it's good" he sits properly and turns the dial to freeze as you asked him "then? What's next?" . He looks at you "oh don't worry about my skill you'll see what's my old rank ok?"  
"You are cute biting into my food. I told you I'll do something to you every time you bite into my stuff." I then lean you back and kiss you passionately in front of everyone.  
"Who cares about it" he blushes while smiling and kiss you back as passionate as he can "you're my drug so let me be your drug as well my beloved pervert" he smiles and kisses you again ignoring everyone around completely  
I smile look at the clock. "O, no we gonna be running late to contest." I start packing up the picnic.  
"Don't worry" Ritsu smiles and starts helping you. Blue rolls the carpet fast while Chris starts to carry several things back to car. After everything is done we go to where the competition is held. It was a big ballroom. Ritsu runs fast and register you with him as a team named Blue Crystal. The receptionist registers them then give a catalog about what clothes and weapon that we choose And a rule book. Every clothes have several effect and so are the weapon there're some free potion for healing as well and we can even stole weapon and potion from our enemy. Each area have some hiding box where position and weapon are and the monster have it too even the chance is low  
"Alright we go first then Chris and blue lets do this quick." I then sit and grab some paper work. For character and weapons.  
"Don't bother to make just Choose one with the highest speed. For weapon ii prefer the one who's easy to use it's alright if the damages isn't great as long as we hit the center of head and heart we'll win no matter what the weapon you know"  
"I'm not using a firing weapon. I'm just going to use magic approach everything i touch i can turn explosive."  
"It's risky you know it's close combat it's bad for Battle royale with 50 teams you know" he sighes slowly.  
"Strategic idea every one has their closer up fighters and snipers. Only two of us one of us need to be far too be the eyes. I can even turn a grain of sand to a tree explosive."  
Ritsu sighes "just give me the fastest one ok?". He smiles while reading about the rule "they don't Give a map At all hmmm" after a while there is an announcement about the group drawing "you go Yukio you'll make them Worried" Ritsu smiles while choosing His weapon  
"We are number 1. Chris and Blue got 3. All teams go at the same time different screens. So it will be harder to monitor other teams."  
"Hoo so what's our group?"  
"We are in room one. The team we are going against is called Razor-tooth. Team of ten."  
"Oh? Sur Let's get them " he smile happily And feels so excited  
I grab your hand "well let's go." Step up to the door. "Kiss for good luck my love. Have fun."  
"Baka you don't need to tell me" he Grabs your cheeks and kiss your lips while smiling. He enters the room with full confidence as the Mc announce the first round of Group A is begin  
"Haha i know." 30seconds into game. We won that round.  
The game went easy since Ritsu distracts Them all as decoy he even not wasting any bullet too much. He hits Them better then you expected  
Chris message me "ha took us 20seconds to win." She laughs evil  
"Naughty girl" Ritsu pouts slowly "I'll shoot her butt for sure"  
"You're funny, they will be our hardest competition."  
"No They're not we're the one who created them after all"  
"Yes, but they also have access to any information and store it with in themselves to come up with any strategy they want."  
"No they won't win trust me Ok?" He smiles while looking to the board. It shows that our team has the highest score for 1st round  
I laugh "love your confidence." Well we have some time for the other teams to get done. Go see if the next round is get prepared."  
"I'll be fine I have my pervert lover with me" he smiles while grabbing your hand to the board to see our next Oppenent  
"I'm not a pervert."i laugh.  
"Yes you are But I'm glad you haven't drunk beer or even smoke today"  
"Yeah, but you have to be my new habit. I'm having an nicotine attack. Picks you up and starts kissing you." The announcer comes up. "Next round." Still kissing you.  
"Nhhnn" he blushes but letting you Kissing Him "I'll burn it all When we go home ok?". He kissed you back  
"Nooooo... don't burn my smokes." I sit you down and head back to room one.  
"Yes I will So you'll only look For me when you need them" he chuckles slowly "it's not a bad idea right?"  
I smile devilishly "not a bad idea at all." I may just make an excuse to play with you.  
"Baka You don't need it yukio" he smile while grabbing your hand to next race  
I laugh really hard and head into the game. The team is called Crazies 30 people on their team. Took us 1 minute to defeat.  
"another perfect round right?" Ritsu smiles while looking at you. everyone who watches is still freezing about what just happened while the enemy is crying "when's the next one?"  
"Yeah i just heard a lot of team quit because of our team and Chris and Blue. There is only 4 teams now. Out of fifty."  
"It's not interesting" Ritsu pouts Slowly "what a coward if they don't have a gut to Win They should never. Join this competition To begin with "  
"Seeing two sets of teams beating other fans with 30+ people is scary."  
"Haha maybe but they should come with strategy Right?. It's not like it's impossible after all"  
"Yeah, but so be it. Maybe we can continue our date at other places now."  
"Yes let's kill our couple first ok?"  
"Ok they Our next competition. Once we win it's the girl Chris dumped a drink on and her sister plus others." I kiss you pull you into me lifting you up a little. Then put you back down. Walk into room 12.  
"Alright" he kisses you back "they'll target you yukio" He smiles more like smirking actually  
"I know they will. Chris always like to straight forward fight. Especially when it comes down to me. We just have to grab their flag than kill to win.."  
"Alright let's go"  
We start our round. The game goes for 3mins. A.d the winner is...?  
"Us" he smiles then grabs your hand "last game nyaa"  
"Nyaa that was really cute even for you." I smile. "Would you wear cat ears for me?" Devilish smile  
He stares at you with Such Scary Eyes "how much Do you think you can pay for doing that You damn pervert?!" He pulls your cheeks. "We still Have One more round don't think any dirty. Imagine like That!"  
"I couldn't help myself." I laugh and pat your held like you are a little child. "Well let's get ready for our next thing here. Funny they call themselves the Red Crystal s?" I feel an unsettling feeling about this team. We go into match it goes on for  
"Red crystal?! Is it copying our name?" Ritsu pouts "I'm gonna kill them For sure"  
"Be careful. I didn't tell you this, but I'm also here on a mission looking for the ones who is helping with the kidnapping of hackers. You may end up being their target." I message Chris to keep an eye very close others are here to from organization.  
"I know it don't think I'm stupid like that" he pouts slowly "I told you Right? You got a naughty kid who's jealous to everything that He loves so you could say that I know everything about you behind me ". He smiles proudly then Pulls your cheek "that's why you should be honest"  
"Uh oh busted." I smile i put my hand on your head. "Ok, I'll be a little more honest. Let's go game is about to start."  
"Yoosh I'm gonna kill them all" he walks in front of you. It gives such an uneasy feeling To see Him as selfish As usual but at the same time it might be a perfect way To find The culprit  
Get a message from Chris "sir there seems to be movement or here. Someone is going into the room. I think they are trying to go after either you or Ritsu." I look over to you nod my head to finish the game quickly. 2 minutes into the game i wake up out the game i see a face hovering over you. Chris comes in and hits them with a tranquilizer the organization workers grabbed them. I speak into my watch "grab the woman she was doing a strange behavior of movements in the game she's an accomplice get her before she leaves her room of the game." I look over at you smile.  
9 hours ago  
Ritsu Wakes slowly while seeing those scenes "oh they're as expected hnn?" He smiles then kicks of them's face "you're making a problem with the wrong person baka so why don't you tell where are the others?"  
about an hour ago  
"Ritsu don't Fight." I get up Chris and Blue takes care of the rest. I pick you up her you a kiss. "Well we won we won a trip to Hawaii even tho we could of went on our own, but free is still fun."  
Chat Conversation End


End file.
